Hybrid Twin Prophecy
by Scarlet Rage
Summary: No one had expected this, her. They never knew she existed until now. No one had told the Salvatore's that Elena had a twin sister. No one, until she showed up that is. What exactly is Ariana Gilbert? A witch? A vampire? A werewolf? And what's this about a prophecy about Klaus? They didn't see it coming, but she did. - Pairing: Klaus/Stefan/OC(Ariana)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a new story I began a few months ago when I didn't have internet. I have the first 10 chapters ready to go and will post one every 1-2 weeks. The longer the next chapter (11 through to the epilogue) takes the longer it'll take me to post an already finished piece. Anyway, enjoy ! Reviews are always welcome. If there is something you want to see in the story let me know and I'll see if I can incorporate it if I haven't already. **

**Xx Cassiie**

**follow me on twitter 0910ScarletRose for updates**

**Chapter One**

Damon winced slightly as he looked around the dead witches house. He, Stefan, Elijah, the Bennett witch and baby Gilbert were there, waiting for the time to kill Klaus during the sacrifice.

"It didn't work Damon. He had a back up plan. What do we do now? Elena is going to become a vampire." Stefan groaned, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, though not for the reason the others were probably thinking. Stefan had been having trouble keeping his thoughts from wandering to Klaus lately. Something about the man was drawing him in and he didn't know what to do.

He had Elena, he knew that. But he also knew that lately it seemed like Elena was turning into Katherine. She was acting more like her, coveting both him and Damon. Even though he didn't believe she had gotten to the point of cheating on him with his brother yet, he didn't rule it out as a possibility.

Then there was Klaus. The man oozed power and sexuality. Tousled blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile that ended in dimples. And his accent. Stefan groaned again just thinking about that accent. He had been with men before, found them just as attractive as women. But none of them caused the reactions in his body that Klaus did.

"There is nothing you can do now. It is too late. She will come back." Elijah stated calmly, oblivious to the younger Salvatore's lingering thoughts on his brother.

"Yeah, as a vampire, something she didn't want." Jeremy muttered.

"Not if I can help it." John Gilbert stated as he walked in.

"What are you going to do?" Damon asked sarcastically, "you're just human."

"I am, but she's not," he said, moving from the door as a girl got out of the car.

Damon quirked a brow, watching the curvy young woman. She looked familiar. Or at least her figure did. He couldn't see her face as it was covered by the hood of the tight sweatshirt she was wearing.

Damon let his eyes travel over her body as she made her way closer. Tight fitting hoodie covered what looked to be a red tank top that showed just enough skin to uncover the end of a tattoo on either side of her collarbone. The sleeves of the hoodie were rolled up to her elbows and the bottom ended just above her belly button showing off her flat stomach, a silver star ring adorned her belly button.

Letting his gaze travel down over her slender hips that were hugged tightly by what looked to be leather pants Damon couldn't help but smirk. He didn't need to see her face to know this girl was hot.

"I have a way to keep her human if that's what you really want Stefan." Her voice was soft and sounded almost exactly like Elena's.

Everyone's heads snapped up at the sound of her voice. Bonnie gasped, grabbing Jeremy's arm as they stared in shock at the newcomer. It was a voice they would know anywhere but hadn't heard in years.

"A-Ari?" Jer whispered, taking a step forward.

The young woman raised her hands and pushed back her hood.

Damon, Stefan and Elijah stared at her as Jeremy rushed forward and pulled her into his arms.

Her long brown hair was tied into a bun atop her head, straight bangs almost concealed her bright blue eyes from view. Eyes that were lined in black and were the only visual difference aside from her bangs that separated her from looking exactly like Elena.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked, brow furrowed.

"Ari, I'd like you to meet Stefan and Damon Salvatore and Elijah... I actually don't know his last name. You guys, I'd like you to meet Ariana Gilbert, my sister and Elena's twin." Jeremy said, smiling.

"Elena never mentioned a twin." Stefan frowned, wondering what other secrets his girlfriend was keeping from him.

"Because she hasn't seen nor heard from me since we were fifteen. You can get the back story later. Right now we need to save Elena's life." Ari said, looking at Bonnie, "there is a spell that will allow John to trade his life for Elena's. When she dies a few minutes later she'll come back. The spell is fairly simple so you should be able to do it."

"What if I can't?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"I know you're still pretty new to this, that's why I'm giving you the chance to learn. I have two years more experience than you do, so if you don't think you can do it then I will." Ariana told her softly.

"You're a witch?" Jeremy asked wide eyed.

"Part witch." Ari corrected, "I'll explain later. The spell is in your book Bon. Elijah, can I speak to you alone please?"

"Of course." Elijah agreed, following the young woman away from the house a bit.

Once they were far enough away, Ari threw up a sound barrier.

"Look, we don't have much time. I need to tell you that Klaus didn't put your siblings out to sea. They're all safe in coffins, though I don't know where."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Because, even though you know, I need you to keep up the act, to the point where it looks like you're actually about to kill him." Ari cut him off before he could say anything' "I need you to trust me. I'm the last person who wants to see Klaus dead, and there's a reason for that. Which I'll tell you tonight once we get away with him. I only showed myself so that the Bennett witch would be able to save Elena. Please, it's the only way both our families will survive this whole."

"You are much more sincere than your sister or Katerina ever were." Elijah stated with a small smile, "I will do as you ask, if you answer one question for me."

"Sure."

"Your scent is different. Are you the one the witches spoke about? Part witch, part vampire, part wolf?" He asked hopefully. He had been waiting for this girl to be born to complete the prophecy spoken many years ago.

Ariana studied the man before her for a moment before giving in and nodding, "I am. And I plan to tell him as soon as this is all over with."

"Good. Then let's go make my brother a hybrid."

"Let's." Ariana agreed. She moved to take down the sound bubble but paused, "I know I could cure the bite on Damon's arm, but Klaus and I will need Stefan. He's our third and the only way I can think of getting him to come with us is if he has to seek the cure from us. I need him away from my harpy of a sister before she destroys him."

"Klaus knows Stefan is one of his mates." Elijah informed her softly, "they met in the twenties but Klaus had to compel him to forget. I'm sure he'll be happy with any plan to get the man I know he loves back into his life."

Ariana nodded and smiled up at Elijah before removing the barrier and making her way back inside. "It's almost time." She informed the others, frowning slightly when she noticed a missing Stefan, "what happened?"

"Klaus has Aunt Jenna," Jeremy told her, "he's using her as the vampire in the sacrifice. Stefan went to offer himself as a replacement."

Cursing, Ari turned to John, "in case I don't see you before you die, you were an ok father." She gave him a hug then headed for the quarry, Elijah and Bonnie following, "I'm only walking to the quarry with you, then I'll be gone."

"But you just got back," Bonnie protested.

"I only came to ensure my sisters safety. You can tell her I was here Bon, so she knows I'm alive. But there are things I need to do. I can't stay here right now. In a few months I may be back, but that's it."

Bonnie nodded sadly as they stopped and hugged her old friend goodbye. Elijah and Ariana stood there and watched as Bonnie began her spell.

"Go. I'll see you soon." Ari told Elijah. He nodded and ran towards his brother.

Ari watched at a distance as Damon ran off with Elena's body while Stefan stayed to watch as Elijah stuck his hand in Klaus' chest. She winced at that, fighting the urge to tear Elijah off his brother. Ari listened as Klaus confirmed to Elijah what she had already told him, beginning to circle around to where she suspected they would head when they escaped.

Elijah was only slightly surprised when Ariana showed up at Klaus' other side once they were out of range of the others.

"I thought you'd meet us after he was done." Elijah mused.

"No way in hell. You did good by the way. They believed you were going to kill him." Ari grinned.

"Who are you?" Klaus rasped, wincing in pain as his chest healed. The girls words suddenly occurred to him, "you weren't going to kill me?" He asked his brother.

"No Nik, I wasn't. And neither would Ariana have allowed it. We'll talk when you're back to yourself." He stated, laying his brother on the ground. He and Ari stepped back to watch Klaus transform. It was going to be a long night.

~x~

Elena woke with a gasp. She was laying on the floor of the old witches house. Looking around she spotted Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie and for some reason her father, John.

"What happened? Is he dead? Am I in transition? What's going on?" She asked quickly.

"No, you're not in transition. There was a spell that allowed me to trade my life for yours. Bonnie cast it. You're fully human Elena. I just want you to know that everything I did, I did to keep you and your sister safe. Your sister was born into this world, you weren't. I just wanted you to have a normal childhood. To grow, get married and have kids. Now you still have that chance. You are my daughter and I love you Elena. Never forget that." With a kiss to her forehead John got up and went outside, ready for his life to end.

"Why was he talking about Ari? And no one answered me. Is Klaus dead?"

"No, he's not. Elijah backed out. When he went to kill him, Klaus said something about not having buried his siblings at sea and that Elijah would never find them if he killed him." Stefan answered.

"As for Ari," Jeremy sighed, "she showed up here with Uncle John. She's the one who pointed the spell out to Bonnie. Then she spoke with Elijah and the three of them left for the quarry..." He turned to Bonnie.

"She only went so far as the quarry with us," Bonnie said, "from what I could tell, she was making sure Elijah knew what he had to do to kill Klaus. She said that I could let you know she had been here but she had to go. Said she had things she still needed to do and that she might be back in a few months time. She was only here to save you."

Elena stared at the people around her and closed her eyes, "what did John mean when he said she was born into this world."

"She's a witch," Damon said, speaking up for the first time.

Nodding, Elena stood. She needed time to think about this. She needed to have a funeral for aunt Jenna and John first then think about her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**i was going to wait and post this in a few days but since I have been getting positive reviews I decided to posts early. Enjoy!**

**xx Cassie**

**follow me on twitter 0910ScarletRose for updates**

**Chapter Two**

Ari chuckled to herself as she and Elijah burned the last of the bodies in the cave. The sun had risen, sunk and risen again and her and Elijah had been following Klaus, cleaning up the mess of bodies he was leaving behind.

Leaning towards the entrance, Elijah chuckled, "sounds like Nik is back to human."

"I've got clothes for him." Ariana said, following Elijah out into the woods.

It didn't take them long to stumble across Klaus, laying down on the grass completely naked, hands behind his head.

"I remember everything." He said in awe, looking at his brother, "you didn't happen to bring me any clothes did you?"

Elijah laughed' "no, but she did," nodding at a smirking Ariana, who's eyes had been trailing up and down the hybrids body.

At Elijah's nod, she reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a small drawstring bag, reaching in she pulled out a small canvas bag that looked like it belonged to a doll, muttering in Latin under her breath they watched as the bag resized.

Smirking, Ari handed the bag over to Klaus, "when you're done, my car is not far from here. The three of us have to talk and you need to organize your things from my stepfathers apartment."

Looking at the girl now, Klaus could see that other than her eyes and haircut, she was an exact double of Elena.

Noticing the incredulous look on Klaus' face as he took in her looks Ari laughed lightly, "get dressed Hun. We'll talk in the car." With that she turned and walked away.

"Who is she?" Klaus asked Elijah as he got dressed.

"Ariana Gilbert. Oldest of the Gilbert twins. The rest she will tell you herself." Elijah grinned slightly at his little brother, "you'll like her. I owe you an apology Nik."

Niklaus frowned, nodding his head.

"You needed to believe that I would actually kill you in order for Ari and I to get you away from the others. You are my brother Nik, and we need to stick together."

"We do." Klaus agreed, "once we find out where Mikael is and a white oak stake then we'll be able to reunite the family."

"He's in a crypt in a graveyard in Charlotte desiccated ten years ago by Abby Bennett, mother of Bonnie Bennett." Ariana said, appearing in front of them, "and white oak won't be as hard to find as you believe. But we'll discuss that later. Come, the car is this way."

"How does she know so much?" Klaus muttered to himself, following her out to her car. He heard her soft laugh as she climbed into the car, motioning for him to join her in the passenger seat as Elijah climbed into the back.

"Go ahead. Ask your questions. I know Elijah has them too since I've kept my mouth shut about everything since we met."

She sounded amused, Klaus noted as she pulled onto the road and headed for Mystic Falls.

"What are you?"

"I'm a witch-vampire-werewolf hybrid. I wasn't turned into a vampire but born one. It was the spirits answer to balance and a prophecy." She answered, smiling slightly.

He nodded, a grin slowly forming as he realized what prophecy she was speaking of. The young woman next to him was his second mate. Gloria had told him of this prophecy years ago. At first he hadn't believed her, but then he had met Stefan. One of his biggest regrets was compelling Stefan to forget him. He knew he would get him back one day, and it seemed that day would be soon.

Klaus reached over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a light kiss on her fingers, smiling wider at the slight hitch to her breathing.

"I know the prophecy." He told her quietly, "I also know who the third member of our trio is."

Ariana nodded, "Stefan. My harpy of a sister seems to have done quite a number on him." She glared out the window, they were almost at Alaric's. "He will come to us by today. Damon was bitten byTyler Lockwood that night. Stefan will trade anything for the cure. We need him to leave with us. It's the only way we can get him to see the truth."

"I take it you'll be coming with me to find werewolves?" Klaus asked, grinning.

"Mm-hmm," Ari nodded, "if you promise not to dagger Elijah. He's cool. Plus, I know someone who wants to see him again." She grinned mischievously as she parked the car and got out.

"I promise." Klaus smiled, walking around the car and wrapping an arm possessively around her waist.

"Thank you," she leaned up and kissed his cheek before skipping ahead towards the apartment, the two men following behind her.

Klaus entered first to find Katerina holding Stefan to the wall. Ari cursed behind him and sped into the room, tearing the older vampire from her mate and pinning her against the wall with ease, her face going from normal to hybrid in an instant.

Stefan stared at her, amazed at the sight. He thought she looked stunning. Turning from the girls Stefan looked at Klaus who was leaning against the counter, watching the two in amusement, admiration shone clearly in his eyes.

"I need your help," Stefan began nervously, "my brother was bitten by a werewolf, the witches said you could help. Please Klaus."

Klaus turned his gaze to Stefan, walking over slowly he lifted his hand, trailing one finger lightly down his mates cheek before gripping his chin, "I may. But it will cost you." He grinned, leaning in slightly, just barely brushing his lips across Stefan's before letting go and taking a step back.

"Anything," Stefan whispered, swallowing hard against the sudden lump that had formed in his throat at the other mans touch.

Ariana grabbed a knife and an empty vial from her bag, cutting into her wrist she let the blood fill the vial before corking it as her wrist healed itself.

"You want the cure? There it is. My blood or Klaus' blood. Either one will heal the bite. You want it? How about a deal." Ari smirked, handing the vial to Klaus and cutting her eyes to Katerina, waiting for his nod before turning back to Stefan.

Klaus wrapped one arm around Ariana's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she spoke, trusting her to get Stefan to leave with them.

"You come with us while we go make more hybrids. No time limit. You do what your told, no questions. We will let you go when we feel you've paid the price for the cure."

Stefan looked between the two of them, unsure. Something about them called to him. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he wanted to find out. The question was, could he agree to their conditions? For his brother, he knew that he could.

"Alright, I'll go with you." He agreed quietly.

Ari grinned in triumph, turning around in Klaus' arms and pecking his lips lightly before stepping out of them, all too aware that it had been the first time that she had actually kissed the man.

Klaus turned and looked at his brother and Katerina, "Katerina come here," he commanded, knowing that even though she was on vervain she would pretend to still be compelled just to get away from him.

Katerina walked over and stood in front of Klaus, knowing that this may just be her chance for escape.

"I want you to take this to Damon and come right back here."

Katherine looked at him as she took the vial of blood, "you want me to leave?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, now go."

Two seconds later she had disappeared.

"She'll never come back now. She'll never take that to him either." Stefan whispered brokenly.

Ariana frowned, "Elijah, could you do me a favour and make sure she gets it to him? We leave in twenty minutes."

Elijah nodded and left to follow Katherine, leaving the three mates alone for the very first time.

Ariana smiled and stood in front of Stefan, leaning up, she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. Nodding to herself she place a light kiss on his neck before pulling back. Looking over at Klaus, she grinned, knowing Stefan was utterly confused by her behaviour.

"We are going to have so much fun." She declared looking back and forth between her two mates. She couldn't wait to get them both into her bed.

~x~

Katherine walked into the boarding house and straight up to Damon's room. She was just in time to witness the passionate kiss between Damon and his brothers girl. Smirking to herself she took out her phone and snapped a quick picture before putting it away and walking into the room.

Damon groaned when he saw his least favourite person in the world. "What do you want?"

"And here I thought that you would be nice to the person who was bringing you the cure," Katherine mocked, tossing him the bottle, "you should be grateful for that. After all Stefan had to pay the price for it." She decided to keep her favourite twins involvement out of it.

"What do you mean, what price?" Damon demanded as his strength started to return.

"He gave himself over to Klaus so you would live. Have a nice life, I'm out of here." With that, Katherine disappeared.

Elijah smiled slightly, glad that Katerina had actually taken the cure to the eldest Salvatore. Quietly he made his way into Stefan's room and grabbed a duffle bag, filling it with clothes, knowing that they would be gone a while. After grabbing anything he deemed essential Elijah made his way back out of the house to return to his brother and his brothers mates.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hello lovelies! It's been a week since I updated so I decided it was time for the next chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I always read them all and knowing you guys want more makes me want to continue the story. Anyway Enjoy :3 **

**Xx Cassie**

**follow me on twitter 0910ScarletRose for updates**

**Chapter Three**

Twenty minutes later the four of them were piled into a black SUV heading out of state. Klaus was driving with Ariana in the passenger seat, Stefan and Elijah sat in the back.

"Alright, I know you two have more questions, but Stefan needs to know things first." Ari said, turning so she was sitting sideways in her seat, able to see all three of them. "Firstly, I am indeed Elena's twin. I was born three minutes before her. The reason she wouldn't have mentioned me is because we had a falling out when we were fifteen and I was dating Tyler. She didn't like it and I wouldn't break it off. I left two weeks later with John because I had started to change. I got angry around the full moon which made things explode. Isobel had told him of the prophecy," here Stefan cut her off.

"What prophecy?" He asked nervously, only knowing of one, and it involved Klaus, another hybrid and a second male.

"A witch born of the Petrova line, identical in all but the eyes. Born first only to always come second. Changes will come by her fifteenth year. She will train in the ways of magic as her body changes to accept her destiny. A born hybrid of wolf, vampire and witch, awaits for her mates transformation. From vampire to original hybrid, he will accept her and together they will find their third. A vampire from her town of birth, drawn to her sister. As the full moon rises, two shall be united with the help of the brother...' Yeah, it's a long ass prophecy, but that's most of it. It was split into three, told by three different witches at three different points in time."

Stefan nodded, as it was the prophecy he thought, though he had only heard about it in general and not word for word.

"Anyway, John and Isobel told me everything they knew about vampires, witches and werewolves before bringing me to Celeste, a witch that Isobel had met. I've spent the past two and a half years with her, learning everything I could. She told me the prophecy. About three months ago I came back to Mystic Falls, knowing Klaus would come for Elena and what had to be done to insure she lived but at the same time that Klaus could still make his hybrids."

Klaus looked at her sharply, "the doppelgänger is alive?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. There was a trick to the spell your mother had placed on you. While breaking the curse allows you to be a hybrid, killing the doppelgänger would not allow you to create any more."

"Why?" Elijah asked, intrigued.

"The hybrids need to feed off her blood to complete the transition," she paused, "that's why I came so early. Whenever Elena was at home I'd slip sleeping pills into her water before bed and she'd be out like a light while I drew as much blood into a blood bag as was healthy. I did it twice a week for the last three months, so I've got twenty bags of blood in a cooler in my bag."

Klaus laughed, picking up her hand and placing a kiss against her knuckles, "brilliant love. How did you know though?"

"The witch spirits. They gave me every bit of info I would need in order to get to you. When we convince our other mate to join us we'll be perfectly balanced, and nature itself will be on the right course once again." Ariana said softly.

"Do you know who your other mate is?" Stefan asked curiously. He hoped the little signs he had seen weren't being interpreted wrong.

"We do, but he is currently involved with someone else." Ari sighed sadly.

"That's too bad. Maybe he'll come around once he finds out it's the two of you he is meant to be with and not his boy or girl friend." He suggested hopefully.

Klaus and Ari looked at each other and smiled, this was starting to work better than they thought it would.

"We hope so." Klaus agreed.

A shrill ring interrupted the quiet moment. Stefan sighed, taking out his phone, "it's Katherine."

"Here, let me," Ari said, taking the phone from his hand.

"Hello Katerina. To what do we owe the pleasure."

"Ariana." Katherine greeted civilly "I sent a picture to Stefan. I thought he deserved to know what your whore of a sister was up to while he was out trying to save his brothers life."

Ari pulled the phone from her ear, opening the text messages and accepting the picture. Frowning she opened it to find a picture of Damon and Elena kissing. She knew it was her sister and not Katherine because of the necklace and the bracelet she was wearing.

"Thank you Katherine. I'll let him know." Ari hung up, then, with the picture open, she handed Stefan his phone, "I'm sorry."

Stefan looked at his phone and frowned, knowing too that it was his girlfriend and not Katherine. Just then his phone rang, Elena's name flashing across the screen.

"I can't deal with her."

Klaus looked at Ari and she nodded taking Stefan's phone back as it stopped ringing. "We'll have Klaus answer it next time and tell her something, anything, to keep her from calling again." She paused, thinking , "use his old ripper persona babe. Make Elena and everyone back there think you've made him go off on a killing spree for you. That should keep them occupied."

Stefan protested, "I can't do that! I can't be that person again."

"Shh," Ari whispered, pressing a finger against his lips, "you won't. We'll copy it, make it look like you did it. I know you're on the bunny diet and have been working up a tolerance for human blood. I'll help you with it while you're with us."

Stefan nodded, blushing slightly, "thank you."

"How much are you able to handle so far?" She asked curiously.

"Half a blood bag." He answered.

Nodding, she turned back to face the front, "ok, I know you all have questions for me, so go ahead and ask. We have another six hour drive before we stop for the night."

"Alright, I noticed tattoos on your collarbone, hips and behind your ears. What are they?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Stars." She told them softly, "each star represents five people-vampire, werewolf, witch or human-that I've killed. Weather in self defence, in defence of others or just as a snack. I have two on my left hip, three behind each ear and one at each side of where my collarbone meets. That's ten. I have cherries on my right hip, but much lower than the stars. I also have love on my left wrist and hope on my right."

"Any piercings?" Klaus asked with a grin.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, smirking. "Tongue, ears, eyebrow, belly button and one that you can discover for yourself later."

Klaus' eyes widened at the implication.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Stefan asked.

"Slightly. But it was very much worth it." She grinned, looking from Stefan to Klaus, "it's quite stimulating actually. I got it done on my sixteenth birthday. My boyfriend at the time seemed to enjoy it more than I did."

"Not a virgin then?" Elijah grinned, enjoying the carefree talk. It was easier amongst those who were or would be family.

Ariana actually outright laughed at that, "sweetheart, I lost my virginity to Matt Donavon when we were thirteen. Not that my sister knows that of course." She grinned slightly, "they started dating two weeks later."

Stefan gaped, "Matt? The guy who every girl describes as a sweet romantic? The one who acts like he'd have to be married before sex?"

She nodded, chuckling, "it was halfway through the school year, so I was closer to fourteen than thirteen. We were at one of Tyler's parties and ended up making out in the woods, we all ended up staying the night and he snuck into the guest room I was staying in that night and it just happened." She shrugged, "Tyler's mom knew. I used to talk to Carol about everything. Miranda-mine and Elena's adoptive mother-cared more about Elena than me. Carol noticed when I started spending more time over there or at Caroline's than I did at home. Her and Liz confronted me about it and ended up becoming more like mothers to me than the woman I thought was my mother."

Klaus took her hand in his, squeezing it gently in support as they continued down the highway.

~x~

Elena frowned as her thirteenth call to Stefan went unanswered. They were all at the boarding house, trying to figure out where Stefan was. It had been eight hours since Katherine had brought the cure and he hadn't returned. Elena was beginning to believe that he truly was gone with Klaus like Katherine said.

"You're not going to find him." Katherine said as she walked in, "they were leaving right away. They were probably gone before I even got here with the cure."

"But where would they go? And why did he need Stefan?" Elena whined.

Damon winced, thinking of the one reason Klaus would want Stefan. He just hoped that it wasn't true. He really didn't need to deal with cleaning his brothers messes again. He had done enough of that in the twenties and without Lexi here, he had no clue how to bring Stefan back once he went down that road.

"Isn't it obvious? Stefan has become Klaus' little puppet. By now he's probably fast on his way to being the big bad Stefan he was in the twenties." Katherine smirked and walked out, leaving Damon to deal with the questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey everyone. It's been a week so here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**xx Cassie**

**Chapter Four**

The sun was almost set as they pulled the car into an underground parking lot of a luxurious hotel in Miami.

Klaus and Elijah grabbed a duffle bag each from the trunk and Elijah threw a third to Stefan.

"I grabbed some of your clothes while I was at your house." He explained.

Stefan nodded in thanks while Ari beamed a smile at Elijah. They made their way into the hotel where Klaus had phoned ahead for reservations.

"So, I guess you never went back for Miranda and Greyson's funeral then?" Stefan asked as they made their way to the front desk.

"Nope." Ari shook her head, "when I left with John they pretty much forgot about me," she explained softly, "they never bothered to check on me and see if I was ok. It was like I never mattered to them. So when John called and said they were dead I didn't feel the need to go to the funeral."

Frowning, Stefan pulled her into his arms, holding her close. He didn't know what to say to that as Elena had always made her adoptive parents seem like the nicest people. He had never thought that they could ignore a child.

Ari wrapped her arms around Stefan and buried her face against his neck. Her adoptive parents were kind of a sore subject for her after two years of never hearing a word from them, not even on her birthday.

Klaus watched them with a small smile as he took the keys to the two room suite. They looked good together and he wanted nothing more than to pull the two of them into his arms but he paced himself, knowing that soon he would have them both.

The four of them made their way to the elevator, Stefan's arm securely around Ari's shoulders, and made their way to the top floor.

Klaus used the key card to open the door and let everyone in, closing the door behind him and putting all four cards on the table in the entrance. The suite was simple in its elegance. Open concept living room-kitchen-dining room, two bedrooms each with an en suite bathroom.

Ari smiled moving from Stefan to one of the bedroom and nodding, "this one is ours Nik. The other should have two double beds." She said, looking at the others.

Elijah opened the door to the other bedroom and nodded, "it does."

The ringing of Stefan's phone interrupted any further comments on the suite. Pulling it out of her pocket Ari glanced at the screen, "Elena." She stated, handing the phone to Klaus.

Grinning, Klaus answered it, "sorry love, Stefan's to busy to come to the phone right now."

"With what? What have you done to my boyfriend Klaus? Please, I'll do anything, just let him come back," Elena's voice begged over the phone.

"You see Miss Gilbert, ask your other boyfriend what his brother was like in the twenties. I'm sure that will give you both some clues to what he's like now. Oh and Damon, enjoy your brothers girl, he knows about your little lip lock. Katerina made sure of that. Bye now." Klaus hung up the phone and handed it to Stefan with a satisfied smirk.

"That should take care of my two timing sister for a while." Ari smiled, "I'm in the mood for relaxing with a movie before we get started on everything else. I'm changing." She grabbed Nik's hand and pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Once they were inside she grabbed the drawstring bag from her pocket and pulled her duffel out, resizing it.

Klaus watched his mate as she stripped down to her underwear, admiring her body. Walking up behind her he grabbed her hips, pulling her back against his chest and burying his nose in her neck.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, trailing his fingers across her stomach.

Smiling, Ari turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his, letting her eyes drift closed as her body moulded against his, their lips moving in sync.

A knock at the bedroom door startled the two.

"If you two are done making out, Elijah and I have chosen a movie," Stefan's amused voice came from the other side.

Klaus laughed softly as he undressed, "we'll be right there."

Ari grinned and grabbed Klaus' dress shirt, putting it on over her underwear and rolling the sleeves up to her elbows. "I think tonight you should let him remember," she said quietly as he pulled on a pair of black silk pj bottoms.

Klaus nodded in agreement, "before bed I will. It might help us."

The two of them made their way out to the living room where Elijah and Stefan had already gotten the movie set up. Ariana smirked when she saw Stefan's eyes trailing over her body. It seemed that convincing him he was their mate would be easier than she had thought if he was already finding himself attracted to them.

Ari and Nik curled up together on the couch to watch the movie. Throughout the movie they could both feel someone watching them, but whenever one of them looked over, both Elijah and Stefan were staring at the tv. Ari shook her head in amusement, knowing it had to be Stefan.

Two hours and a lot of sarcastic comments later, the movie was over. It was just after ten and Ari was ready to head for bed. Standing up and stretching, she looked at Nik and nodded over at Stefan.

"I'm turning in for the night," Elijah stated, "it's been a long three days."

"Night 'Lijah," Ari murmured, giving him a hug and watching as he went into his room.

Niklaus stood and went over to Stefan, "there are things you need to know, but for now I have something I want you to think about." Grabbing Stefan's chin lightly he looked into his eyes, "remember."

With that, Ari and Nik went into their room to get ready for bed.

~~ xx ~~

The next morning Ari awoke before Klaus. Stretching she smiled at the slight ache in her body from their love making the night before. Nuzzling against her mates chest she sighed contently.

"Morning love," Nik whispered, pressing a kiss against her hair.

"Mm. Morning baby." Ari sat up and stretched again, allowing the blankets to fall to her waist, "We have three weeks til the next full moon to find a pack. I know there's two here. I figure we can follow them, find out their routines so it'll be easier to get the whole pack."

Klaus nodded, sitting up, "how did you find them?"

"Mason Lockwood. The werewolf Damon believes he killed. His pack is here. He's back with them now."

Ari got up and grabbed Nik's shirt from the floor, putting it on over her naked form and making her way out of the room while Nik got dressed. Pulling her hair into a bun she walked to the kitchen and found Stefan and Elijah already awake.

Stefan stared at Ariana as she walked into the room. He had spent some time last night and this morning sorting through the memories of his time with Nik. He wondered if she knew what they had been to each other then realized that she must. If the way the two had been acting around him was any indication, then he was the third member of their trio.

Ari skipped over to Elijah and took the cup of blood he held out for her. She kissed his cheek in thanks before moving over to Stefan and kissing the corner of his mouth, "morning." She greeted them cheerfully as she sipped at her blood.

"Good morning Ariana." Elijah said, quite amused at her actions. He knew she was going to bring life back into his family. She always seemed to have something to be happy about. Hopefully that happiness flowed into his family once they were awoken.

"Morning Ari, morning Nik," Stefan greeted with a soft smile as Klaus joined them in the kitchen, taking the last cup of blood from his brother. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, showers and clothes are a must. Then we need to go out and start looking for someone Masons pack." Ari informed.

"Mason Lockwood is dead," Stefan stated with a frown.

Ari shook her head, "no, I just made you all believe he was. He's actually here in Miami somewhere with the rest of his pack."

Stefan nodded, actually slightly glad the wolf was alive, as he'd be able to help his nephew.

"Well, lets get ready." Elijah agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry it took so long to get this out everyone **

**Chapter Five**

An hour later the four of them were back in the SUV and driving away from the hotel.

"Alright, after that call from Elena last night, were going to have to find someone to kill. If we don't then Damon will think something is up and we can't have little miss perfect chasing us yet." Ari said, placing her hand on Stefan's thigh and squeezing it gently from her seat next to him in the back of the SUV.

"I want to do it." Stefan said quietly.

Ariana looked at him in surprise, "you do?"

He nodded, "now that I have my memories from the twenties back, I remember how to control the bloodlust. It was one of the things Nik taught me. I can still rip them apart as I used to, but now I know that I won't lose myself while I do."

Niklaus smiled, "I'm glad. You'll be stronger now that you can handle our natural diet. It'll make it easier for you to protect yourself. We'll choose one of the secluded houses out of the city."

Ari nodded her agreement and leaned over, kissing Stefan's cheek.

A little while later they had found a secluded house that was a known home to one of the members of Mason's pack. The four of them got out of the vehicle.

"Three inside. One male two females, all human." Ari stated, "male is actually a drug dealer and both females are high.," she narrowed her eyes, "one of the females is the girlfriend of James, a wolf in Mason's pack. She's the one who owns the house. Give me one minute and I'll have you inside."

Walking to the house, Ari knocked on the door, a small smile on her face as one of the women answered, "hi, I'm looking for Jason Hayes."

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at the beautiful young girl in front of her, "he's not home right now. I'm Marsha, his fiancée. Who are you?"

Ari pretended to be shocked and took a half step back, "what do you mean his fiancée? He never said anything about a fiancée or even a girlfriend."

Her reaction caused what she wanted, the other woman stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. Just as she was about to speak she noticed the girls smirk just before she was pinned to the wall with a pair of fangs in her neck.

Marsha was surprised when the vervain in her system did nothing to stop the girl who was draining her. It didn't take long before she lost consciousness.

Once the girl was knocked out Ari was quick to finish her off and rip her apart. The other three watched in fascination as she perfectly copied Stefan's ripper style, setting the girls re-assembled body on the lounger on the porch.

Klaus grinned, walking up the steps and right into the house, Elijah and Stefan following behind him.

Giggling to herself, Ari followed them in to watch. In no time at all the other two were dead. The boys were about to leave but Ari stopped them and began searching the house.

"When I kill someone like him, I always search the house top to bottom. If he had many customers there could be thousands of dollars hidden in the house. Taking my victims money and items that were worth something was how I started my bank account." Ari chuckled, taking Marsha's engagement ring out of her pocket, "this ring alone is worth about fifteen grand."

Nik laughed, shaking his head. After being around for a thousand years, he and his brother had all the money they needed. He knew that Stefan did as well, but Ari had only been this way for two years so she couldn't have gathered up that much money for herself.

Half an hour later they were on the road back towards the city. It was time to start looking for Mason and his pack.

"You said Damon only thought he killed Mason. How did you do that?" Stefan asked, looking down at Ari who was laying on the seat with her head on his lap as his fingers ran through her long hair.

"I knew the wolf gene ran in Tyler's family. When everything went down with the Gilbert invention and Isobel mentioned the Mayor had been effected, I knew Mason would be there for his brothers funeral. Knowing you and Damon were in town and that Mason was working with Katherine, I knew I needed to protect him for Tyler. When Katherine called and told me your brother had been all out going after Mason I figured it was time to step in. Once I knew that Damon was planning on killing him I had to stay close. When Damon got the info I sent him and Mason into a deep sleep. After I got Mason out of there I woke Damon and cast an illusion over the room but made sure to leave Masons phone behind."

Stefan stared down at her in shock. That had been months ago!

"Sadly, I didn't think of the repercussions and Jules showed up. Stupid bitch. I'm glad she's dead. Mason got back to his pack two weeks ago and they told him how Jules had been running things. He was pissed. He's hoping to reunite with Tyler soon. His pack and one other live in this area. Mason's pack should be all for becoming hybrids. We just need to wait for his call." Ari finished.

"I'm glad he's not dead. Tyler needs him. He hates being a werewolf. Especially since he started dating Caroline and knows what a risk he is to her." Stefan said quietly as they pulled up to a diner.

"I could tell. Now, I'm starving and I want ice cream!" Ari announced with a grin as they piled out of the SUV.

~x~

Andie walked into Damon's room with a file folder and handed it to him' "you said to look right away. I've only found one that fit the description. It was in Florida this morning."

Damon took the file and read through the article, nodding slightly. The killing style matched Stefan's. But the missing money and jewelry didn't. Maybe Klaus or Elijah did it? It was a possibility so, opening his closet, Damon looked at the map he had just tacked there this morning and took a yellow tack, placing it in the general area the bodies were found. It was going to take more than one to find out if it was Stefan or not. Pinning the article above the map he closed the closet door.

He hadn't told the others what Katherine had meant when she talked about Stefan from the twenties. They didn't need to know how bad it had been. How much it had hurt him to see his brother like that and not being able to do anything to help him. He just hoped that it wouldn't last long.

Aggravated by his own thoughts, Damon tore Andie's scarf off her neck, spun her around and sunk his teeth into her.

~x~

Ariana smirked slightly as she placed a light kiss against Nik's neck. The four of them were sitting in the diner waiting for their food to arrive and Ari could feel the envious looks she was getting from various women in the room.

She didn't blame them of course. Her mates were both gorgeous and Elijah was a catch as well. Nik was sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders, Stefan was sat across from her and Elijah was next to him. They had been the centre of attention since they walked in and Ari couldn't help but rub into their faces that Nik was hers.

By their amused expressions, they knew exactly what she was doing.

Niklaus caught Stefan's eye and smirked slightly, causing Stefan to chuckle quietly as he watched them.

"Here you are," the annoyingly bubbly waitress announced as she sat their plates in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She practically purred, her eyes trained on Klaus.

He ignored her, nuzzling at Ari's neck as she unwrapped both of their silverware.

"No thank you." Elijah cooly dismissed the annoying girl. She had been making eyes at his brother ever since they sat down. He couldn't believe how rude people were these days. It was obvious that Ari and Nik were together, yet this girl persists on trying to get at his brother. He hoped Ari lost her patients with the tramp soon.

The waitress left, with a glare at Ari, which she ignored. If the girl persisted, Ari figured she'd just make a snack out of her. Like she probably would of any girl who tried to take one of her mates from her.

"So, I figure tonight we should all sit down and have a get to know you session with lots of alcohol." Ari informed the others quietly, "there are lots of things I don't know about you three, and there are things that you don't know about me."

Elijah nodded, agreeing, "there are things that even Nik does not know about me."

Stefan and Nik both nodded in agreement to the suggestion as well. They wanted to get to know their little mate and each other as well as was possible.

"We also need to pick up some food for the kitchen. We don't know how long we'll be here and I want to be able to actually cook my breakfast in the mornings instead of having to go out to eat." She said as they finished up their meal.

Nodding, Nik signalled for their waitress and asked for the cheque. When she returned with it he opened it and glanced at the bottom, tilting it slightly to show Ari. The girl actually had the audacity to write her name and phone number on the bottom. Ari gritted her teeth.

Pulling out his wallet, Nik put sixty dollars into the slot and held it out to the girl. Smiling seductively, the girl started trailing her hand along Niks arm when her wrist was grabbed in a vice like grip.

Standing with the girls grip still in her hand Ari sneered, "listen up and listen good you two bit whore," she began loudly, attracting attention from the other customers and staff, including the girls boss, "I don't know what kind of job you think you're working, but last I checked, waitressing did not include unwanted advances on a man who is clearly taken. What you just did could be considered sexual harassment. I hope for the owners sake that you aren't like this with all your customers honey, because if you are this place won't last."

Stefan and Elijah snickered slightly as Nik stood, wrapping both arms around Ari's waist, "little bit of advice love," he drawled, glaring at the girl, "stop trying to whore yourself out to your customers. It's impolite and quite frankly disturbing. Even if I had been single you wouldn't be my first choice. Or my last." He sneered in disgust.

Stefan and Elijah both stood, ready to leave, "you may want to wash your face sweetheart. I think some little children decided to use you as a colouring book." Elijah smirked and walked out, Stefan following behind.

As Ari and Nik left, Ari noticed the manager and, feeling like she needed to get back at the girl a little, stated to him clearly from the door, "you really should hire more suitable people. Girls like her can really ruin a places reputation." With that they both left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N it's been two weeks so I thought you guys might enjoy a new chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer : vampire diaries in in no way owned by me nor am I making any profit from this work. _**

**_Chapter Six_**

After a stop at the store to pick up some groceries-mainly ice cream, alcohol and junk food-they were back in their suite at the hotel. After unpacking the food, Ari grabbed a bowl of ice cream and a bottle of bourbon while Nik grabbed the glasses and they went into the living room. The four of them sat on the floor around the coffee table with a glass of bourbon each.

"Alright, who wants to start?" Ari asked, scooping up a spoonful of ice cream and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Why don't we just do it as questions and answers type thing?" Stefan suggested, when the others agreed he began with the first question. "Let's start with something simple. What's everyone's favourite colour? Mine is blue."

"Green." Klaus stated.

"Red." Elijah replied before they all turned to Ari.

"Today it's purple. Yesterday it was yellow. Who knows what it'll be tomorrow." Ari shrugged, "it changes every day."

The game continued on for the next few hours. Ari discovered that Stefan hated the taste of druggie blood because it left a bitter aftertaste. Nik loved to paint and sketch. Elijah still had a thing for his ex. This was the last question that had been answered.

"Katherine?" Ari asked softly.

Elijah sighed but nodded, "when she was human, she was so different. She was sweet. Always so sad, but nice and sweet none the less." He trailed off, sighing in remembrance.

Ari sighed, sipping at her bourbon, "look, Katerina was a sweetheart growing up. When she was seventeen she fell in love with a man from her village. He used her for his own needs. Made her fall for him, got what he wanted from her and moved on to the next girl. When she ended up pregnant, she was shunned by her family. As soon as she was well enough after the baby was born, her father had her exiled. Then she moved to England and you all know what happened after that."

She paused and looked at the three men around her, "if she hadn't of been trying to save herself, or running away, you would have known that. She never got to hold her baby. She was ripped from her as soon as she was born. It made Katerina bitter. It wasn't until she met you Elijah that she let herself love again. When she found out about the sacrifice she felt betrayed. She still loves you."

Elijah looked up at her and she couldn't help but smile at the little spark of hope in his eyes.

"If Nik will promise not to try and take anymore revenge out on her I'll call her tomorrow and have her join us. She and I have always gotten along since we met when I left Mystic Falls." Ari smiled.

Nik nodded, "if she doesn't hurt my brother then I no longer have anything against her. If they make each other happy then I'll be happy for them." He smiled, kissing Ari's cheek.

"Thank you." Elijah smiled.

Stefan bit his lip, looking down. He knew that once Katherine was here, he'd be the fifth wheel. He knew he belonged with Ari and Nik, but he was technically still dating Elena. Glancing at his phone, he picked it up and dialled Elena's number which caught the attention of the others.

On the third ring she answered. "Stefan?"

"Elena." Stefan replied coldly, remembering the picture, "did you really think I wouldn't find out you kissed my brother?"

Ari and Nik moved to his sides, wanting to be there for him for this conversation.

"It didn't happen Stefan! Katherine is lying! She's trying to come between us again." Elena cried out desperately.

"Really? So then why do I have a picture of you and Damon kissing? And don't say it was Katherine. You're wearing the same thing you were wearing when I left to go get the cure. And you never take your bracelet or necklace off. So try again Elena."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, "I-I.. Stefan.."

"Forget it Elena. We're done. You're just another Katherine." With that, Stefan hung up and turned his phone off, deciding that he would change his number tomorrow.

It was quiet for a moment as they all processed what had just happened before Ari moved onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

Stefan nodded, "I've known for a while that she wanted Damon. She was becoming more and more like the persona Katherine used when she met Damon and I. I actually feel relieved that she and I are done."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around Ari's waist and pulling her onto his lap. She smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Nik smiled at them both, resting one hand on the small of Stefan's back, the other on Ari's knee.

Elijah smiled at the three of them, enjoying the look of adoration that was on his brothers face. He had never seen his brother so happy before. Now more than anything he wished Katerina were here.

Sensing Elijah's thoughts, Ari took out her phone, dialling Katherine's number.

"What's my favourite twin up to?" Was Katherine's chirpy greeting.

"Oh you know, just sitting here with certain people. One of whom wishes to see you. How fast can you get to Miami?"

"You know I can't Ari. Your boyfriend wants me dead."

"You are safe from me Katerina." Nik chuckled, knowing she could hear him, "so come put my brother out of his misery already."

Ari laughed, giving Katherine the details.

"Give me ten minutes. I'm already in Miami. I'll see you all soon."

Grinning Ari tossed her phone onto the table, "problem solved. No more lonely Elijah."

Chuckling, Elijah moved up onto on the couch.

Ari got up and grabbed their glasses, her bowl and the half bottle of bourbon and headed for the kitchen. Once the dishes were in the dish washer and the bourbon was put away she walked over and grabbed Nik and Stefan's hands, pulling them with her.

"We'll leave you and Katherine to your talk. Nik and I need to talk to Stefan anyway. I'll put up a sound bubble so the conversations will at least be private."

Elijah nodded, "in case I don't see you three again tonight, good night."

"Night Elijah." They all chimed as Ari dragged them into the bedroom, immediately throwing the sound bubble up.

~x~

Elijah ran his fingers through his hair as he paced, waiting for Katerina to arrive. He had been in love with her for five hundred years. She hadn't known that he had a way to save her. When she had run off, he was hurt. He couldn't believe the woman he loved thought that he was actually capable of betraying her. Of letting her die.

A knock at the door interrupted his musings. Taking a deep breath he opened it and stared for a moment before moving aside and motioning her into the room.

Katerina walked in slowly, leaving her suitcase by the door. Turning back around she faced the man who had been the love of her life, letting her eyes rake over his form as he stood there doing the same to her.

It was silent for a moment before he nodded to the couch, "we have a lot to talk about," he murmured.

She nodded agreeing and took a seat on the couch, twisting towards him when he sat beside her.

"We haven't spoken since that night other than when I compelled you to stay in the tomb. There are a lot of things we've both gotten wrong it seems, it's time we sorted them out."

Katherine nodded in agreement, "then let's get started."

~x~

Once the sound bubble was up, Ari stripped down to her underwear and crawled onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard. She motioned for them to join her and they did, removing their own clothing before hand.

"I guess you figured it out huh?" She asked Stefan.

"That I'm your other mate? Yes." Stefan said, looking down shyly.

Nik moved them around so that Ari was between the two of them, wrapping one arm around her waist, "and how do you feel about that?"

Stefan stared at the two of them silently. He had done nothing but think over everything since he figured if out. He wanted to be with them, he just didn't know how to tell them that.

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Ari said softly, "if you need some time before you join us we'll understand."

Shaking his head, Stefan pulled Ari out of Nik's arms and into his, pressing his lips against hers.

Slightly surprised, Ari kissed back, reaching behind her and pulling Nik closer to them both.

Stefan pulled away slowly, only to turn slightly and press his lip firmly against Nik's. Nik grabbed the back of Stefan's neck, quickly dominating the kiss. Ari watched from between them, smirking. She finally had both her mates.

~x~

Elena stared at her phone as it fell to the bed. Stefan knew. He had dumped her. She couldn't believe it. How could things have gone so wrong in the matter of a few days? Five days ago her and Stefan were together. Five days ago they were trying to save her from dying in the sacrifice.

She had ruined it by kissing Damon. She knew that if he died she would have never gotten the chance, so she had taken it. She needed to know how she felt about him. And now it didn't matter, because Damon was alive and Stefan was gone. No matter how much she wanted both of them, she had neither of them.

Grabbing her phone and her keys Elena made her way downstairs and out to her car. The drive to the boarding house wasn't that long. Once she was inside she looked around, "Damon?"

Two seconds later he was in front of her. "What?"

Looking up at him, Elena wiped her tears, "Stefan.. He called."

"Let me guess, he loves you oh so much and misses you terribly," Damon said sarcastically.

Elena shook her head, "he knows about he kiss. Katherine took a picture of it and sent it to him. He left me."

Shrugging, Damon turned to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Help me find him!" She cried, "I need to get him back."

"Yeah. Not going to happen. So why don't you run along home. I'm busy."

Elena stared at him, shocked, "he's your brother! If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be alive right now!"

"He is. And I know what he was like in the twenties. You don't Elena! And if you think I'm letting you anywhere near him when he's like this you're out of your mind." With that Damon turned and stalked back up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Sorry this took so long guys I only have 3 more chapter finished after this one and I'm having major writers block on not only this but all my stories that I haven't even begun posting yet. Anyway enjoy the new chapter! Xx Cassie**_

**Chapter Seven**

Knocking at the bedroom door woke Ari the next morning. She carefully slid out from between her two sleeping mates, ignoring her nakedness and opening the door.

"What?" She whispered to Katerina.

"It's after ten," she whispered back, "Elijah thought you three might want to get up instead of sleeping the day away."

Ari nodded her thanks and smirked at Katerina's attire-one of Elijah's shirts-giving her best friend a knowing look.

Katherine shrugged unashamedly and nodded to Ari's own naked form.

Grinning, Ari whispered, "details later?"

Katherine nodded her agreement and made her way back to the kitchen as Ari closed the bedroom door.

Turning around she made her way back to the bed, picking up Stefan's shirt and pulling it on as she went. Climbing back onto the bed she leaned over and lightly kissed both her mates.

"Time to get up." She said, lightly shaking them.

Nik was the first to wake, sitting up with a yawn, closely followed by Stefan.

"What time is it?" Stefan asked.

"Just after ten. Come on, I'm hungry." Smiling she slid back off the bed, tossing them both their boxers and making her way out to the kitchen.

Elijah once again had taken liberty of pouring a cup of blood for everyone. This time though, he and Katherine were just about finished making breakfast. Ari grinned as she watched the two of them work seamlessly together while she sipped at her blood.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she turned slightly to look up at Stefan, smiling as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mm. Morning to you too babe."

"Morning love." Nik murmured, resting his hands on her sides from behind as they each chose a side of her neck to nuzzle.

Ari closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, tangling her fingers into both of their hair.

Elijah smiled as he watched the three of them, one arm wrapped around Katherine who was staring at the three of them in shock.

"What..? Huh..?" When she hadn't seen Stefan last night she just assumed that he had gone somewhere to give them privacy, but clearly not.

"You didn't know?" Elijah asked in amusement, "I don't know if you know of the prophecy about Nik, but there is one and those are the other two involved. Their mates."

Katerina nodded in understanding. She knew the prophecy. She had been the one who told Isobel. She just didn't know that Stefan was the last member of the trio. Though they did look good together. She was happy for them.

"Alright you three, breakfast is ready and we need to decide what were going to do today," Elijah announced.

Nik and Stefan reluctantly let go of Ari and moved to grab a plate and their glass of blood.

Katerina grinned, handing a plate to Ari as she took a seat at the table, "you are so going to be giving me the details later," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Ari grinned and nodded in agreement, causing her mates to groan. "Only if you dish the details on you and Elijah," she stated and got an immediate agreement causing Elijah to groan as well.

"How about we start now?" Katherine asked mischievously.

"Hmm. Alright. How long?"

"Nine at least." Katerina smirked, watching the guys expressions from the corner of her eye, "you?"

"Same. How many times?" Ari chuckled quietly as the guys tried to hide their blushes.

"Four last night, twice this morning." Katerina grinned as Elijah coughed.

"Are you two really going to sit here and talk about our sex lives during breakfast?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Yes." Both girls responded before Ari continued, "three times last night. The night before was just Nik and I, which was four times that night and once in the shower the next morning."

Katerina giggled, "alright, we'll talk more later."

Nodding in agreement Ari looked at the others, "Mason should get back to me today. He'll let us know who in his pack are willing to become hybrids. After that we'll look for the next pack and so forth until we can't find any more. We also need to decide where we want to settle down for a while."

"Well, we won't be settling anywhere until Mikael is dealt with, along with the white oak you mentioned." Nik stated, raising a brow as they all moved their dishes into the dishwasher before grabbing various drinks and getting comfortable in the living room.

"A new tree grew not long after the previous one burned down. This one was cut down and used to build what is now known as Wickery Bridge in Mystic Falls. I figure we take the sign, burn down the bridge and bam. No more white oak."

"And what was it you said about Mikael?" Elijah asked, remembering something about a crypt.

"Ten years ago he came to Mystic Falls. I guess something or another happened. Anyway, Abby Bennett, daughter of Sheila Bennett mother of Bonnie Bennett, desiccated him. She lost most of her magic doing so. He is desiccated, wrapped in chains and in a coffin in the oldest crypt in a graveyard in Charlotte. The spirits say that he needs to be dealt with. I know that until he is, you won't be able to unite your family. So once were done looking for the packs, we'll take care of Mikael and the bridge."

Katerina nodded, "I vote we make our home in Mystic Falls. Two members of their founding council have kids that are supernatural. Plus their is a vampire on the council and Ari, as the eldest Gilbert, your guaranteed a spot as well. Mystic Falls is already a hot spot for the supernatural. Why not claim it as ours so we can protect it."

"It was where we all lived as humans except Katerina." Ari said softly.

Stefan nodded in agreement, "but, I think we should deal with the bridge and Mikael right away. We don't need anyone finding out about it. I'd rather not lose anyone."

Elijah and Nik agreed.

"Alright, if Mason doesn't call today then we'll run back, as that will be quicker, and get rid of the bridge and Mikael." Ari stated.

The others agreed.

~x~

Elena stared at the scene in front of her. It was six and almost the whole town was on either side of Wickery Bridge. Twenty minutes before it had spread like wildfire that the bridge was on fire. It was burning much to fast to be an accident. The whole thing was now nothing but ashes.

"Who could have done this?" Elena whispered to Bonnie and Caroline.

"It doesn't look like an accident. Or like someone used any kind of gas." Bonnie whispered back.

"Magic?" Caroline suggested.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "but who? And why?"

"Maybe someone got angry?" Elena suggested.

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully, "anger can cause things like this to happen, especially in beginner witches. If might have just been someone passing though. That's the most likely thing."

The others nodded. They knew it was going to take a few days for the bridge to be rebuilt. Turning, they walked back towards Elena's for the night.

~x~

Ari passed the one piece of wood that she had saved from the bridge over to Nik so he could make it into a stake. It had only taken her seconds to set the bridge on fire. Within two minutes half of it had burned down and she had hidden, watching as people began to show up. When she had known for sure that the entire thing was nothing but ashes that had fallen into the water she had left back to the others quickly with the single small piece of wood that would make one perfect stake.

"This will take a couple minute then we can head for Charlotte." Nik informed the others.

"And then it's off to finish what we started on this trip." Ari grinned, looking around at the people with her. The people who had become family to her in a matter of days.

Elijah nodded, "and after that we can settle down and awaken the others. Now that it will be safe for them."

"We'll have our family Elijah. Even if they hate me for locking them up. At least I know they are safe." Nik said softly, placing the finished stake in his pocket. "Let's go get rid of Mikael."

A few minutes later they had made the run to Charlotte. Walking into the graveyard that Ari lead them too they looked around until they found the oldest part. It took a few minutes but they finally found the oldest crypt and made their way inside. It was easy to tell this was the right place as the casket was modern. Elijah opened it and peered down at his father, chuckling.

"You were right Ari. He is quite desiccated. Nik?"

Smirking, Niklaus moved forward and, once confirming it was Mikael he didn't hesitate to shove the white oak stake into his heart, stepping back and watching as he caught fire.

The five of them stayed and watched Mikael burn to ash. Once that was done, Ari separated the ashes.

"Just to be safe, I want to put some of this out to sea and bury the rest in different states while we're travelling."

Nik agreed and the five of them left, heading back to the hotel in Miami.


End file.
